Bookworms Love Rock and Roll Too
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: Essie, the bookish twin sister of the captain of the football team has had a crush on perfect Rodney Hill since she can remember. When tickets to ScreamFest put her on Roderick's radar will she forget about Rodney? Or is Roderick just playing her? RXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bookworms love Rock and Roll**

**Welcome to my Roderick story… I love him! I admit I have a thing for boys in bands soo not my fault! I hope that you enjoy this! BTW anyone know what any of Roderick's band mates names are? Let me know if you do okay? **

**Dis: I don't own Diary of a wimpy kid or "Port star dancing"**

**Enjoy! And Review!**

I can feel it… My IQ dropping that is… Like an anchor in the sea of stupidity that surrounds me and drowns me, pulling me under and suffocating me until every ounce of intelligence has been squeezed from my brain.

This place is clearly a waste land…

"Uhh… three?"

"Roderick… this is English class…" The teacher sighs from his position at the front of the class, it's the second day of class and he's already exasperated.

Then again Roderick is pretty renowned for being well…

"Right… Shakesbeer!"

"No. And it's Shakespeare… The playwright… the single most well-known playwright in the world… But you don't care…"

I frown up at the teacher feeling almost as bad for him as I do for me. I know he has to teach him… but I have to listen to him sing off key badly…all year…

"Miss Brown, perhaps you know who the writer that wrote the classic novel _Frankenstein_ is?"

"Mary Shelly," I answer calmly from my position about 3 rows up from Roderick. I could hear him scoff from my position and mock me.

"Tch… thinks she's so smart…"

"Dude… she is smart…" says his friend I mean band mate Rusty from beside him.

"Whatever…" he sighs as he glares up at me, "She's a know it all…"

I frown at the label.

"Thank you Miss Brown, Mr. Heffley would do well to take a leaf out of your book."

"If he could read it…" I murmur to myself as the lesson commences.

Class continues much the way it began, Roderick goofing off with his friends in the back the rest of us trying and failing to ignore him. I was ill as was forced to sit and endure "Porn Star Dancing" being belted as Roderick looked longing at a couple of girls by the window.

I sigh in relief as the bell rings and I'm released from my daily prison. The girls from earlier walk by giggling about how hot Roderick is and what a bad boy he is. I roll my eyes. I didn't want to hear about how amazing some jerk is, so I wait a few minutes for them to leave before I make to leave only to be stopped by Roderick himself.

"So…. I think that you should do my English homework this year."

"You think?"

"Well I haven't decided yet… It's between you and her," he said while pointing to a short girl with frizzy red hair, freckles, thick framed glasses and braces. I felt bad for her with her dumpy clothes and misperceived looks. I'd never really spoken to Nacy… Yes her name is Nacy… Her parents forgot the 'n' when they filled out her birth certificate and ended up just leaving it because they liked the way it sounded.

"Sooo not what I meant…" I said as I turned away from him only to run smack dab into his band mates who were smirking down at me.

He furrows his brows and looks up at Rusty with a 'what-the-hell' kind of look who merely shrugs in confusion as well.

"I was expressing surprise in the pure fact that you 'think.'"

"You think you're so smart huh?" he questions.

"Nope…"

"No?"

"I know I am, now if you will excuse me… I have to go my next class."

"But I'm not done talking to you."

"Look… if you continue to stand in my way you're going to make me mad…"

"Ooo I'm so scared…"

"You should be…"

"Why is that?"

"What's taking so long?" questions a male voice from the doorway.

Standing in the doorway is the captain of the football team with his dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes and just so happens to be my twin brother, Evan Brown.

"Essie you okay?" He questions as he steps farther into the room and looking menacingly at Roderick and crew.

"Fine!" I say with a lighthearted smile as I push my way past the boys blocking the aisle.

He nods in understanding sending them one last glare as we make out way the door.

"So… were they bothering you?"

"Roderick thought that he could make me do his English homework…"

"He's never tried that before," Evan said as we make our way toward the lunch room.

"We're seniors this year though… probably won't pass otherwise."

"Yeah you're right… Come on, the guys saved us a seat."

The guys are the rest of the football team, I've tutored almost every one of them, well at least the upper classmen… some of the new meat hasn't learned to respect me yet…

"Essie!" Exclaim Rodney, Evan's best friend and co-captain, as he rushes over to me and picks me up in a big hug.

"Calm down…" I say with a sigh as he puts me down, "I saw you second period…"

"Yeah but what am I supposed to do in French class without you?"

"Make fun of the teacher by yourself?" I ask with an innocent smile.

He laughs loudly and the two of us head back to the table.

Meet my crush, Rodney Hill, he's cute and smart and totally into his evil girlfriend of two years Heather.

I can't stand that bitch… Oh look… here she comes now…

"Rodney sweetie!" she squeals as she runs up to meet him, "Lookie!"

'Lookie' what is she? Seven?

"I got the tickets to the Britney Spears concert next month! You'll go with me right?"

I stifle a giggle and catch his eyes that plead with me to save him. I just shrug innocently wondering what he expects me to do anyway.

"Suure hunny…." You can just hear the pain in his voice.

Well that's what he gets for dating a bimbo anyway.

"I just got us tickets for ScreamFest," says Olivia my brother's girlfriend casually.

"ScreamFest?" Evan and I chorus while Rodney just opens his mouth in horror.

"Knew there was a reason I liked you…" I say with a laugh.

"Right…" she says as she rolls her eyes at me.

You see Olivia and I have been best friends since the 7th grade and she has always had the hots for my brother, so last year when I found out that he liked her I set them up. Therefore, they owe me their soul.

"Dude… Not even right…" says Rodney from the other side of me.

The three of us just laugh at him.

Rodney and I are on our way to math class after lunch.

"I can't believe it's the same day too! Ugh this isn't even fair!"

"I'm sorry Rodney…" I say softly as we take our seats.

"For what?" questions Roderick from his place diagonal to me.

"None of your business…"

"Oh… so it's one of those moments? What are you pregnant with his kid?"

"No… I'm going to ScreamFest and he's going to see Britney Spears with his girlfriend, who _isn't_ me."

"Whoa whoa wait. _You're _going to _ScreamFest_?"

"Yeah… What of it?"

"You got an extra ticket?" he says with hunger in his eyes.

"Maybe…"

"I want it."

"I don't care."

"Come on! Those tickets have been sold out for weeks! How did you get them?"

"I have my ways…"

Roderick narrows his eyes and glares at me.

"I'm not scared of you… so go glare at someone else…" I say in exasperation.

Roderick decides to bother me all throughout class, he messes with my hair, flicks my earlobe, pokes me and does just about everything in his power to make me crack.

The second the bell rings I whip around in my seat.

"Leave me alone, or you're going to be dealing with my brother," I say menacingly.

"And me…" says Rodney as he glares down at Roderick.

"Whatever… I'm not scared of you," Roderick snaps as he stands up to his full height.

The two boys are easily a foot taller than me and both are eye level glaring at one another.

"Rodney, come on let's go…"

I don't want him to get in trouble because of me. Rodney turns his head and looks at me for a minute and nods. He turns away from Roderick who just smirks smugly and watches as he walks away.

"Chickening out?" he calls.

"I'm not kicking your ass… Just leave it at that!" Rodney replies as we walk out of the room.

"He's a jerk…"

"He ever touches you again I'm going to kill him."

"Have fun with that!" I say with a smile as he gets swooped up Heather. I watch for a moment as he kisses her, deeply and lovingly. The jealously is like bile in my mouth, sharp and bitter, I pry myself away as I make my way to class.

**Review loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bookworms Love Rock and Roll too: Chapter 2: Detention **

**Wow all! 7 reviews on the first chapter! I'm stunned! I hope that you guys keep it up and please check out the first chapter of my other Rodrick story "Sibling Rivarly" it's posted now and quite short but there is more to come for both stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Atreyu or Panic! At the Disco**

**Enjoy!**

I heave a sigh as Rodrick takes a seat behind me in English class the first class of the day that we have together. That's right there are two more periods of torture to endure. I try to ignore him as I absorb myself in the current book I'm reading "The Hunger Games" which is much better than Twilight. Damsels are so out!

"So… about that ticket…"

"Oh you mean the one you aren't going to get?" I ask with false politeness.

I can tell he's gritting his teeth behind a tight lipped smile.

"Yeah… Those… what are you going to do with it?"

"I haven't decided yet… plus it's not my ticket to give away."

"Yeah right…" he scoffs right as the teacher comes into the room to begin today's lesson.

"So… are you going to Jessie's party this weekend?" Rodrick whispers to me from his seat behind me.

"No… why would I?" I ask back.

"Because it's supposed to be awesome," he says like that's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well of course you would say that..."

"What do you mean by that?" he exclaims.

"_Mr Heffley and Miss Brown_," cuts in the teacher, "I'm so sorry that my teaching is getting the way of your conversation perhaps the two of you would like to continue it in detention after school today."

My eyes widen and my stomach drops as I see Mr. Smith reach for the pad of pink detention slips and about freak. I've _never_ gotten in trouble before! I've never gotten detention before! What the hell?

The sound of the paper being torn from the note pad makes me cringe and as the teacher slaps the paper on my desk I flinch. There goes my perfect record! I turn around in my seat to see Rodrick looking down at his slip with mild annoyance and boredom. Of course he would have had detention before! He's a trouble maker! He lives in detention! _This isn't fair!_

The moment the teacher turns his back to us I whip around in my seat and glare at Rodrick, he seems taken aback at first but then smirks, "What never gotten detention before?"

I keep silent and turn back in my seat; I can hear him snickering from behind me before the lyrics from Atreyu's 'Doomsday' echoes in my ears. Good thing I like this song otherwise I would have ripped his tongue from his head. That would be a blessing too considering what my brother and his friends are going to do to him when they find out that he got me a detention.

I'm not really expecting him to leave me alone but when he makes it a point to walk me to the cafeteria I'm seriously surprised. He doesn't say anything just kinda hovers around me as we walk.

"So… see ya later?" He says as he looks down at me a smirk playing on his lips.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Fine. See you later." I say in a clipped tone as I make my way over to my usual table. I take a seat beside Olivia and in front of Rodney. I get a half greeting from both of them before they return to their respective others. It'd been like this a lot lately, I'm the fifth wheel and the pure fact that my best friend is now dating my brother just makes that even more obvious. I roll my eyes and take out my iPod and flip through until I find Panic! At the Disco's 'Let's kill tonight' and begin to listen to it then I grab the book I'm currently reading and set it on the table. I pull out my bento bag with my sandwich, peach and cookies and start eating while I listen to my music and read my book. I spend the rest of lunch like this.

When lunch ends and my next class rolls around I'm not too surprised when all of a sudden I've got all of Rodney's attention.

"So has Rodrick bothered you today?"

He would have already found out about this but he was a little 'busy' at lunch today so he hasn't heard my heart wrenching news. And since I'm a little (ok a lot!) ill at him I'm not going to tell him yet. In fact, I'm not going to speak to him!

"I got a detention because of Rodrick!" I burst out.

Well I didn't say how long I wasn't going to talk to him…

"_What?_ Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Rodney yells.

"It just never came up…" I say breezily as we walk into the math room and take our seats. Yes, I am miffed about being ignored today during lunch.

When Rodrick comes into the classroom just like earlier today he takes a seat right behind me. Rodney sees this and makes to stand up and do whatever it is that guys do to intimidate other guys. I roll my eyes and grab his wrist as he makes to stand and pull him back down in his seat. He looks back at me surprised but I just shake my head 'no' give him a heated stare and nod to the front as the teacher walks in.

The next thing I know Rodrick's breath is ghosting against my ear as he whispers, "What your boyfriend going to beat me up for getting you in trouble?"

"Worse… The football team is…"

"Yeah right," he scoffs as he sits back in his seat a cocky smirk covering up his slight nervousness.

He bugs me all throughout class because he knows he can get away with it in Miss Ella's class. You see 'Miss Ella' is just out of college and doesn't really have control of the wilder boys yet. There are even rumors going around that she's dating one of the guys on the football team. I have yet to assess if this is true or not but I intend to. The second the bell has rung and Miss Ella has left the classroom Rodney is up in a flash and in Rodrick's face.

"You need to leave her alone!"

"Oh really? You gonna make me?" Rodrick asks getting right back up in Rodney's face.

"Yeah I will."

"Why don't we take care of this after school?"

"_Rodney_! You are doing no such thing!" I yell from the sidelines.

The boys whip toward me surprised both with equal 'what' faces on.

"Why not?" Rodney asks incredulously.

"Because you aren't getting in trouble because of me, besides fighting is ridiculous anyway."

"It'll make him leave you alone."

"I'm sure there's another way," I say calmly as I turn to head to my next class breezing by both of them.

I spend most of French class simmering about the almost fight and dreading History where I know Rodrick is going to bother the living day lights out of me. I almost decided to let him have the ticket just to get him to leave me alone, at least until he got me a detention. I'll put up with him for a month just to gloat about getting to go to Screamfest when he didn't. In fact, if he spends all month begging that'll just make the victory all the sweeter!

It's finally the last class of the day and I really don't want to attend it, this would be the first time I've ever seriously contemplated skipping a class before. I'm surprised when I get to class and Rodrick isn't there. I spend class expecting him to walk through the door and start to bother me. That never happens though. I figure that he just deiced to blow off History; I wouldn't take it if I didn't have to. It's when I get to my detention with Mr. Smith that I get a little worried, surly he wouldn't skip detention.

"Miss Brown I think it would be best if you complete your detention tomorrow you should probably be there for your brother right now," Mr. Smith says in a concerned tone.

"My brother? Why would I need to 'be there' for my brother?"

"You mean nobody told you?"

"Told me what?"

"There was a fight in the parking lot during fifth period, your brother and several of his friends along with Mr. Heffley and several of his were involved."

"_What_!" I yelp as I dash out of the classroom and toward the office where both the principal and nurse's office reside. I burst through the door to find…

**I'm aware I'm evil… but you'll get used to it! Hahaha Please review and tell me what you think! If you do I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**BTW if you want to kinda see what I have in mind for the fight check out My Chemical Romance's "I'm not Okay" music video on youtube! It was the inspiration for this one. Hee hee hee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bookworms Love Rock and Roll too Chapter 3: The Verdict is Guilty**

**Wow! I'm seriously impressed with the feedback you all! Please Please Please! Keep it up! Cause see what happens when you review? You get chapters faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or A7X or Seether.**

I'm not quite sure what I'm feeling more, scared out of my mind and worried to death or angry as all get out for them getting into a fight over _nothing!_The entirely crappy thing is that I feel guilty about it; especially when I get into the nurse's office where the boys are being bandaged up while waiting for their parents to arrive. The worse out of them all would be Rodrick, but then again I knew he would be the one to take the worse beating. I glace over at him and see that he has a black eye and blood is pouring from his nose along with a swollen lip and that's just his face. I guess what really gets me is the look he's giving me, like I somehow betrayed him or something; I look down as guilt rushes through me once again.

Glancing up I see Evan being tended to by Olivia and Rodney being tended to by Heather, I frown as I look at my brother. It doesn't take a genius to know that my quick tempered brother is the one who instigated the fight.

"What the hell Evan? Why would you start a fight over a stupid detention?" I ask more tired than angry.

"Well Sor-ry for standing up for my little sister!" he says back heatedly, he's clearly still looking for a fight.

"Okay first off I'm not your 'little sister' I'm your 'twin sister' and second I don't need you stand up for me when it's just a detention! I didn't ask you to do this, and you had no reason to!"

"So is this how you repay your brother when he tries to do something nice for you?" questions Olivia with a slight attitude.

"Olivia this has nothing to do you, this is between my _brother_ and _me_," I say giving her a pointed look.

She glares back at me but keeps quiet, besides I'm getting really sick of her thinking that just because she's dating my brother now that she's entitled to step into our fights.

"This is all your fault though," sneers Heather from her place beside Rodney.

"No, it's not," defends Rodney much to my relief, "She told me not to fight him and his friends but I told Evan about it anyway knowing that he would fight him. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"Aww sweetie! You're so chiv- chivlrus… sweet!" Heather says before planting a kiss on his lips.

Really? Gage me with a spoon…

"I just can't believe that she's not the least bit grateful to you all for standing up for her," Heather continues.

"I got detention, not molested! That's hardly a reason to kick someone's ass! And if there was a brain underneath all that hair you would understand that I didn't want them to get into trouble because of me because that means that they will be suspended from the first game of the season."

The room suddenly goes quiet at my words and truth they hold.

The boys cursed softly as the full volume of what they just did falls onto them.

"Shit… if forgot about that…" says Rodney as he looks over at Evan who looks equally pissed and guilty as he glances around at his other teammates, who he no doubt drug into blindly.

I could have sworn that I heard Rodrick and his friends snicker from the other side of the room, but I can't really blame them. They look the worse for wear on the pure fact that the football team is trained to take beatings and keep on coming not to mention several of them are quite built… Music just doesn't give you that kind of build, unfortunately. Well unless you're Avenged Sevenfold but I think they lift weight…

It's at this point in time that our parents burst through the door.

The rest of the night consists of yelling; in fact it's nothing more of a blur of raised voices and pointed fingers. More than a few got pointed in my direction even though I opted to stay out of it as much as possible. I mean I get how it's supposedly 'my fault' however; I don't understand how it actually is, especially when I told them _not_ to. That little piece of information seems to keep getting lost in transmission…

When I finally get home that night, after the punishment of 2 days suspension is dealt to the boys, all I want to do talk to my best friend about this. Too bad I can't… she's pissed at me for reason number 29. Plus watching her coddle my brother all day is a little sickening… So I decide that I'm just going to do my homework and read a little before bed and hope that tomorrow is a better day.

The next few days end up being a little odd, the boys aren't in school and Evan is in a particularly bad mood due to the upcoming game that he won't be playing in. Olivia and I have kind of not really made up from our mini fight and she has been hanging out with Heather, who hates me. Rodney is attempting to apologize to everyone like it's his fault and everyone but Rodney and me seems to think it's mine. Yeah things are a little messed up…

I can't help but muse about what happened that day. How did things get so extreme? Every time I think about it I get a stabbing sense of guilt, but it's always worse when I think of the way that Rodrick looked when I walked into the room.

So I do the only thing that I know to do.

I steal the keys to my brother's car and head into town. On my way there I ponder the things that Rodrick might like… What does one get a rock star wannabe? I opt for checking out the local music store and grab the album by Seether as well as couple of other indie CDs that look promising as well as a poster of a band that I saw on his tee-shirt once, and before you get any ideas the only reason I remember is because I like that one too! I head over to the antique shop and begin sorting through some of the old records hoping against hope that there are some decent ones for nothing. There aren't so I end up heading to the store to pick up some assorted candy and stuff for cookies as well as a gift bag to put it all in.

When the cookies have been baked and the gift bag stuffed I make it a point to head over to the Heffley's. I, however, run into a decent sized problem…

I have no idea where he lives…

Well…shit…

I glace over at the bag in the seat next to me and I glare at it for a moment. What am I supposed to do now? I sit and ponder, vaguely wondering if I know anyone who may know where he lives…

Suddenly an idea dawns on me and I run into the house and attack facebook. It only takes me a moment to find Rodrick and 'friend request' him. I sit at the computer and just stare at the screen clicking the refresh button every few moments or so until finally I have a message.

**Rodrick Heffley:**_ Why did you send me a friend request? Don't you hate me?_

**Essie Brown: **_I don't hate you and I would like to apologize for what happened. Do you mind telling me where you live?_

**Rodrick Heffley:**_ Look I might not be as smart as you but I'm not dumb enough to tell you where I live._

**Essie Brown: **_ ? I don't understand…_

**Rodrick Heffley: **_ You think I'm going to let you bring your brother over here to finish what he started?_

**Essie Brown: **_Evan doesn't even know I'm doing this! In fact he's too busy sulking about life to care. Look I'm being sincere I feel bad that you got beaten up because of me. And I just want to make it up to you._

**Rodrick Heffley: **_ Okay first of all I didn't get beaten up! I just got bruised a little and I guess if you want to make it up to me so badly I can let you…_

Rodrick then gives me his address and I confirm that it's fine that I come over right now before I head back out to the car.

A few minutes later I arrive at the Heffley's house. I take the present walk up to the front door and knock. A woman who must be Rodrick's mother answers the door with a three year old toddling along behind her.

"Can I help you?" she asks sweetly.

"Yes ma'am, I'm here to see Rodrick, is he available?"

"Oh…" she says looking confused, "Umm… well he's grounded for getting in a fight at school and not permitted any visitors."

"Yeah… I'm kind of the reason, in an off-handed sort of way, for the fight and I just wanted to bring him this as an apology for what my brother and his friends did."

"Oh! That is so sweet! You didn't have to do that!"

"I know… but I wanted to…" I murmur as I look down embarrassed.

"RODRICK!" She yells up the stairs.

"Yeah!"

"Someone is here to see you!"

I hear a thump a few moments later and Rodrick comes down the stairs in a pair of skinny jeans and a band tee with his usual smirk.

"Sooo…. You want to apologize?" He says with a cocky smirk.

Suddenly I vaguely wonder why I felt so guilty to begin with…

**Review my dears and let me know what you think! BTW I'll take song and book requests for this story. What do YOU think Essie should read and listen to?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bookworms love Rock and Roll too Chapter 4: Adjourned **

**Sorry for the wait darlings! I got side tracked by Work, the Hunger games and ironically enough Pretty Little Liars… Yeah so anyway I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! (Review for me!)**

**Also I want to thank everyone who gave me a suggestion! I really appreciate it and will be incorporating those into the story! I'm still taking suggestions so feel free to leave one for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of the bands and books mentioned in this chapter.**

Rodrick and I end up in the living room and all of sudden I realize what I've done. I'm standing in the home of the enemy…

His living room is homey and comfortable looking. There are several pictures of Rodrick and his family scattered around the area. I turn to him, clutching the bag firmly in my hands, twisting the string handles in nervousness, I take a hesitant seat on an armchair. Rodrick clearly enjoying my discomfort plops down on the sofa.

"Sooo…" Rodrick says eyeing the black bag with red tissue paper in my hand.

"Soo… I want to apologize for what my brother and his friends did. They had no right to attack you…"

"And…" He says drawing the word out.

"And what?" I snap cutting my apology short because of his haughty attitude.

"The bag…"

"What about it?" I ask indifferently, I'm not so sure I want to give it to him now… I do still have the receipt after all, and that smug smirk on his face isn't helping….

"Who's it for?"

I frown as I hold it out to him. He snatches it out of my hand and begins to rip the paper from the bag throwing it over his head in his excitement.

He pulls the poster out first and unrolls it, "Whoa! Avenged Sevenfold! How did you know I liked them?" he asks with a sly smirk, "You into me or something?"

"No! I noticed that you were wearing one of their band tees one day and I like them too. I was surprised that you actually have good taste in music…"

"Whatever," He says before he digs back into the bag pulling out the Seether Cd; I could that he is pleased with that from the smile on his face. He sorts through the other albums, "I've never heard of any of these bands before…"

"Neither have I but they were cheap so I figured that you might like them… and if you don't… oh well no harm done."

"Yeah…" He murmurs still reading over the albums.

He then pulls out a new package of drumsticks that I'd picked up after I remembered seeing him play at the school dance last year. Finally he pulls out the cookies.

"Alright!" he says as he pulls the lid of the plastic container off and digs into the cookies.

He munches on one as he begins to search the bag for more stuff. His search becomes almost frantic as he tears the remaining tissue paper out of the bag and turns it upside down before ruffling through the tissue paper littering the floor.

"Where is it?" He asks as he finally looks up at me. 

"Where's what?"

"The ticket," he says as if he just announced that it's raining while walking outside…in the rain.

"It's not in there."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not giving it to you."

"Why not?" he asks as he grits his teeth in anger.

"Because regardless of whether or not my brother and his friends did beat you up, and regardless of how guilty I feel, you don't deserve them."

"Why not!"

"You got me in trouble! You pestered the living daylights out of me! YOU got ME a _detention_. And you think that you get the one thing that you want out of this? I don't think so!" I rant as I get up and walk out the door, Rodrick following me the whole way.

"Whatever," is the only thing he gets out before I slam the door behind me, stomp out to my car, get in and drive off.

We all return to school that Monday and I can honestly say that I'm pleased to be getting out of the house. Tension between my brother and I have gotten worse, especially when Olivia came over to see him and she was only distantly polite to me. I can't help but wonder when my life became a soap opera and I became the bad guy. I mean seriously? You know it's bad when I actually want to go to second period where I know that Rodrick is going to be waiting to torture me. Who would have ever thought that I would want to be in the same room as Rodrick?

Alas, finally I am free from Olivia and Heather's glares as I hightail it out of Science class and bolt for English. I happily take my seat and pull out the book we are currently reading "Of Mice and Men" for the class, I'm already a little (a lot) ahead but I figure a few more pages couldn't hurt…

"So we're on chapter, what five, and you're already almost done with the book…" a familiar voice deadpans from behind me.

"Yes?" I say as I look back to come face to face with Rodrick, I quickly back up a bit to give our faces some room. Apparently he had been reading over my shoulder as he leaned forward on the desk.

"Is it…uhh… good?" He questions awkwardly.

"Yeah it's a really great book," I say not mad at what just came out of his mouth for the first time…ever.

I'm shocked.

"I bet you think all books are good being as smart as you are and everything."

"No… I actually usually hate the books that we read in class."

"Really? I thought that you loved them considering how good you always do on the quizzes and essays we do, plus you read them in like half the time as everyone else."

"You noticed?" I ask with a cocky smirk to mimic his the other day, "I bet it's because you're into me…"

Rodrick then tilts his head back and laughs, full on _laughs_, "I did _not_ sound like that."

"Oh you so did…" I say laughing with him now.

"Attention class!" exclaims the teacher as he comes walking into the room, Rodrock's friend Rusty comes barreling through the door behind him and grabs the seat next to mine.

Rodrick and I just smile slightly and shake our head before I turn back to the front of the classroom.

"Now class we are going to be starting a project today. Please get into groups of three."

I'm a little surprised when I don't even have time to react before Rodrick has his hand on my shoulder pulling me away from Devon, one of the cutest boys in class.

"Sorry bro," Rodrick says as he drapes his arm around me and slightly hugs me to his body, "She's with us…"

"Rodrick!" I exclaim as I struggle to get away from him, "Let go!"

"Come on!" he says as he lets go of me and I turn to face him, "I need a good grade or I'm going to fail this class and I can't afford to fail this class." He whispers as he looks intensely at me.

"Look, we can be in the same group on one condition!"

"Name it," the boys say in unison.

"You both have to help."

"Awwww man!" they both groan.

"Alright! Groups assembled? Perfect! Now each group must write a 3 page essay, a letter explaining what happened in the story to the police, I also want an illustration of your favorite scene. I want the essay to detail the effect this novel has had on readers and society. You have two weeks to complete this assignment after we finish the book. The reason why I want you to form your groups now is for discussion questions," Mr. Smith then hands out a rather thick packet.

"The packet will be completed and turned in with your assignment, and Mr. Heffley if your answers mimic Miss Brown's answers too closely I'll know what happened…"

Rodrick frowns and glares at the teacher before he slumps down in his seat and grumbles, "This is just perfect…. Actually _doing_ my homework?"

I give a slight chuckle and shake my head before turning around in my seat to 'discuss' or better yet 'explain' what happened in the book with my fellow group members.

After class I head to lunch with Rodrick by my side, I'm still explaining a certain part in the third chapter to him when we enter the lunchroom.

"Essie!" Exclaims my brother as he swiftly walks up to Rodrick and I, "What are you doing? Why are you talking to him?"

"We are in the same group in English; I was explaining something to him…"

"Yeah… Something wrong?" questions Rodrick with a defiant look on his face.

"Yeah Heffley, I told you not to talk to my sister again."

"Really Evan?" I ask in exasperation, "Is not being able to play in the first game not enough? You want to get kicked off the team? You know how coach feels about fighting…"

My brother looks down at me with a shocked look on his face. He then throws an arm around my shoulder and pulls me away from Rodrick with an angry look on his face and a glare to Rodrick himself.

"What was that about?"

"Oh so you can ignore me for four days and I'm supposed to be okay with it?" I ask him with an angry expression on my face.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"From what? Rodrick? Like he's going to hurt me… I got a _detention_ Evan… not a fatal injury… just let it go and leave him alone."

"I'm not going to let it go! Nobody messes with my sister and gets away with it."

"And clearly he didn't get away with it, but let me tell you something Evan, Rodrick is the first person in four days that hasn't treated me like I'm some kind of disease okay? So why don't you consider that before you go trying to start something?"

With that I turn and walk towards Rodrick's table, surprised by my own actions as I set my lunch bag down next to him and take a tentative look at him.

**Ok ladies I'm stopping for tonight because I just looked down and noticed that it's already almost 3 in the morning! I've been writing for over an hour and I didn't even know it! Anyway I hope that you enjoyed it and that you will Review and let me know what you think! BTW still taking music and book suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bookworms like Rock and Roll too Chapter 5: It's on**

**What up ladies, once again killer response! Is it too selfish of me to want more reviews through? So please review!**

**And I'm going to be taking requests for the bands that are going to be at "ScreamFest" so be thinking about it!**

*****The grammar errors in Rodrick's notes are purposeful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Disturbed, Lady Gaga any other recognizable bands or books that appear in this chapter. **

"Hey…" I say tensely, "you mind if I sit with you?"

The guys look up in confusion and surprise when they see me.

"What so your brother and boyfriend can beat us up again?" questions a guy with dirty blonde hair.

I didn't miss the snarky attitude either.

"You're right… this is a bad idea…" I say as I quickly turn around and walk away in embarrassment.

I'd only gotten a few steps when a familiar arm is slung over my shoulder and I'm pulled back into a chest.

"Hey, don't listen to him, he's a jerk," says Rodrick as he turns me around.

I just frown up at him, "No I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Why not? Because I'll take care of him…"

"No, it has nothing to do with him," I cut him off, " I don't want to give my brother another reason to hate you guys that's all. I feel bad enough as it is…"

"I can take care of your brother… I'm not afraid of him."

"Dude… he destroyed you…"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

I'm not particularly sure when it happened… but I don't think that Rodrick is quite as annoying as I thought he was…

Rodrick tries to glare at me but we end up sharing a smile and he leads me back to the table with the guys sitting there. Rusty greets me happily enough, apparently not as miffed about the black eye as Justin is. Justin is the one who snapped at me earlier and apparently has a very high opinion of his looks. I learn that he's the current singer of the band with Rusty on guitar, Chris on bass and Rodrick of course on drums. I learn that they need a new rhythm guitarist since some dude tried to highjack the band and Rodrick kicked him out.

"Ha ha yeah I told him, 'Sorry bro, that's rock and roll,'" Rodrick recounts his standoff with their last guitarist Bill.

"That was awful of him," I say softly after everyone finishes laughing.

"Yeah…well, I told him!"

"Yeah I guess you did."

"So… What other secrets do you have other than being a closet rocker?"

"Closet rocker? I've never tried to hide it; I've just never broadcast it like most people do."

"Right… So who's your favorite band?" questions Rusty before popping a fry in his mouth.

"Disturbed," I say softly without missing a beat.

"_You _like _Disturbed?_ No wait you can _handle_ Disturbed? Prove it!" Rodrick chanllenges.

I laugh and pull out my iPod flicking to the artist and showing him the list of all of their albums.

"Dude… what else does she have on there?" Questions Rusty from the other side of Rodrick as they begin to flip through my music after grabbing it out of my hand.

"Lady Gaga?" he questions suddenly.

"She's awesome!"

"Not the word I would use to describe her what with all those weird outfits and stuff."

"Both Slipknot and Hollywood Undead, and I'm sure plenty of other rock bands, wear masks. How is her creative expression any less than theirs?"

"You're too smart to argue with…" Rodrick deadpans looking annoyed.

I just laugh as he goes back to flipping through my song list, nodding in approval most of the time.

"I have got to get some of these…" he says more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah…" the guys chorus without taking their eyes off of the screen.

Things were a little odd when lunch ended, usually I would walk to math with Rodney and it would be the shining moment of my day when I would have him all to myself. However, today I walk with Rodrick to math class and when he takes his usual seat behind me I'm not annoyed in the least. In fact, I'm relieved, especially when Rodney walks in and takes his normal seat in front of me looking hurt more than anything else. I sigh guiltily; Rodney never gets mad at me. That's one of the reasons I like him so much, we never fight and no matter how much of a bitch I am to him he never gets mad, only hurt; which is just so much worse, because I can handle angry, I've been handling angry all my life with Evan. When someone's angry at you, you can be angry back, but when someone's hurt. That's a whole different story. That means you've really messed up.

I'm surprised when a crumbled up piece of paper comes flying over my head from behind me and lands on my notes.

"_You ok? You seem bummed."_

To say that I'm surprised that Rodrick even noticed let along cared is an understatement.

"_Fine, just bored I guess…" _I reply back.

"_Right and your pity party has nothing to do with the fact that your boyfriend didn't talk to you when he came in. Actually, I don't even think he looked at you…"_

"_HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! And no it doesn't!"_

"_Your mad which means I'm right."_

"_No it doesn't! Where do you get your logic? Mars?"_

"_Whatever look if he's going to be mad at you for having other friends hes not worth it."_

Wait a second… Did I just get advice, that doesn't entirely suck, from _Rodrick Heffley? _What is this, backwards day?

"_I don't think he's mad I have other friends, I think he's mad about who the 'other friends' are."_

"_Right… he did give me a bloody nose…"_

Great! What do you even say to that?

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Don't apologize. You didn't do it and if I remember correctly if the concussion lets me then you told them not to."_

I smile a little, relieved that someone finally isn't blaming me other than myself and Rodney that is.

"_Thanks Rodrick, that makes me feel better…"_

"_Yeah well don't tell anyone."_

I smile as I crumble up the note and stick it in my bag. Call it paranoia but I can't stand the thought of people reading my notes so I usually throw them away in the big gross trashcans outside.

Rodrick and I walk out together; it's in the hallway that I hear my name being called out.

"Essie! What are you doing with this guy?" Rodney asks as he approaches me.

"What does it matter?" I question back calmly trying hard not to get mad and yell at him.

"I don't think that he's a good influence on you."

"What would make you say that? My recent strand of bank robberies?" I ask with good natured sarcasm, more as a joke than a defense.

"Well you did yell at Evan."

"Evan's been a jerk to me for the past four days; he had it coming without Rodrick's help."

"Look I just don't think it's a good idea," He says in a reasonable patient tone as if I'm a child.

"Well I don't care if you don't think it's a good idea or not because that doesn't change my mind right now. Besides I still don't see what the big deal is."

"You don't see it?"

"See what?"

"He's just not one of us Essie, he's never going to amount to anything or go anywhere. You're smart, way smarter than him. You have a future."

"And hanging out with him is going to destroy that? We're not eloping and I'm not running away to be a baby factory, jeeze we're just acquaintances at best right now and he's just walking me to class. How you guys are getting that he's ruining my life is beyond me…" I say as I turn and walk away grabbing Rodrick and leading him away as I do so.

"Thanks…" Rodrick says when we get to our splitting point.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For sticking up for me like that… I know you like him…"

"I do not!"

"Whatever Brown…" he as he begins to walk backwards before spinning around and continuing toward his class, but not before I caught a small smirk on his lips.

"I don't!" I yell out half-heartedly as he continues down the hallway. He just raises his arm into the air to signal that he heard me.

The rest of the day is decently uneventful if you count the new gossip that Mandy slept with that guy from Huntington Prep and is now knocked up. That is a story for another day though.

It's when I walk outside that things hit the fan, well when I see my brother speeding off and the realization that he brought me to school today kicks in. I just stand in the parking lot watching as my brother and supposed 'best friend' speed out of the parking lot, laughing.

Only two words enter my head: It's on.

**Alright my dears tell me what you think! And be looking for the second Chapter of Sibling Rivalry soon! Now Prove that you love Devon and Rodrick and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bookworms love rock and roll too chapter 6: Vengeance**

**Loving the reaction! Next chapter I'm posting the list for the bands for Screamfest for you guys to vote on! So if you want to enter in a band please do so this chapter! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid' or Greenday… I'll take Devon tho…^.~**

I'm not sure how long it's been, but I decide an hour since detention just let out and I'm noticed by one of its prisoners.

"Why are you still here?" says Rodrick from behind me.

"My brother left me."

"Seriously?"

"Yep…"

"Do you…need a ride?" He asks unsure of himself.

A slow smile spreads across my face, "Only if you are up for some vengeance…"

A smirk spreads across his face as well, "Always."

I laugh as I grab my bag and unzip it I pull out a piece of paper that so happens to be my test from earlier today. I scuff it up a little and leave it sitting on the steps. I then follow Rodrick out to his car… van… thing…

"Oh my…" I say softly as I look at the large dirty white van in front of me with a safety pin and the words 'Loded Diaper' on the front.

"I don't get it…" I say as I get into the passenger side of the van and cringe at the smell, "No wait… now I do…" and I quickly roll down the window.

"It's not that bad…" he defends.

"Well that would be because the stench has deadened your sense of smell!"

"Has not!"

"Has too!" I exclaim with a cough.

"Whatever… You want a ride or not?"

"I'm not sure anymore…"

"Ha. Ha." With that Rodrick peels out of the parking lot going much faster than needed, for any occasion other than I don't know… SOMEONE DYING! Which just might happen soon…

I let out a squeal as Rodrick takes a turn too sharp and we bang up on the curb. He turns some music on full blast.

"YOU LIKE GREENDAY RIGHT?" he yells.

"WHAT?"

"GREENDAY!"

"IT'S MONDAY!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

By this time, thankfully, we have arrived at his house and I literally jump out of the van.

"Next time… I'm driving…" I say between breaths as I sit on the ground and clutch the grass as if it's my life line.

"It wasn't that bad! You're just a goodie-goodie."

"You're kidding right?"

"Whatever…"

I sigh as I get up and follow Rodrick into his house where the rest of his family is waiting. I'm quickly introduced to Manny and Greg who are both in the kitchen when we come in.

"Oh I'm so happy that Rodrick has you as a friend. He needs a good influence in his life… Cookie?" Gushes Mrs. Heffley.

"Sure Mrs. Heffley, thank you."

"She said 'thank you!' Rodrick, honey… don't mess this up." His mother threatens as she walks from the room, no doubt to inform Mr. Heffley of my accomplishment.

Greg laughs openly at the look on Rodrick's face of abject horror.

"Mom! It's not like that!"

I laugh as well as Rodrick runs after his retreating mother trying to talk some sense into her. I just roll my eyes and eat my cookie as I settle into a chair and lay my phone on the table next me. I pull out our English assignment and begin to work on answering the questions. Rodrick comes back a few minutes later looking defeated.

"Homework, really?" He asks.

"I want to answer the questions while the book is still fresh in my mind."

"You know I wouldn't mind answering the questions while the book is still fresh in your mind too…"

"Read the book Rodrick, you might actually like it and, gasp, learn something!"

Rodrick scowls over at me but digs in his bag for his book.

"Whoa! You mean you're actually going to read that book?" question Greg, Rodrick's little brother.

I'm still not sure what I think about him, he seems to be a little bit of a brat, but then again, most kids are.

"Shut up wimp before I kill you," he says between clenched teeth.

It's about an hour before my phone lights up with its first text message.

"**Want me to come get you?" Sent 5:01**

It's from my brother and I simply ignore it.

"**Hello?" Sent 5:05**

"**Damnnit Essie! Answer me!" Sent 5:08**

"**That's it I'm coming to get you whether you like it or not!" Sent 5:10**

"**Where are you?" Sent 5:27**

At precisely 5:30 my phone rings and I don't answer it. My brother calls me five times in a row.

"So… When are you going to let him know you're okay?" questions Rodrick absentmindly while trying to balance a pencil on his bottom lip. He had long given up reading the book, but at least he like 3 more pages in.

"You'll see…"

"You know I'm really glad you aren't my sister."

"Okay?"

"I mean… This is pretty bad ass and you aren't even doing anything!" He exclaims in slight awe.

"It's called psychological warfare Rodrick and it's my specialty," I say with a wicked grin.

"Remind me not to make you mad…"

"You'll remember…" Rodrick gives me a look and I just laugh.

It isn't long before my phone is a chorus of calls as my brother is no doubt trying to get Olivia, Rodney and several members of the football team to call and see if I'll answer.

"Are you ready Rodrick?"

"For what?" he asks finally realizing that he has no idea what the devious bookworm has in store of her brother.

"Vengeance," I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah!" He says as we share a smile and get up and head out of the house.

By the time we arrive at my house, which is no more than about ten minutes from his, my brother and his friends aren't there, but my parents' cars are in the driveway. We walk casually into the kitchen where my mother is, who by her casual attitude, has no idea what's going on. Then again it's still too early in the game for Evan to spill about his gone wrong lession.

"Hey mom," I say casually as I sit down on a stool at the island.

"Hey honey… Who's your friend?" My mother asks in confusion and slight apprehension.

Rodrick shoots me a clear, 'what is going on look,' but I just smile calmly at him.

"This is Rodrick Heffley, he gave me a ride home from school today."

"Oh? And why is that?" I hear the edge in her voice; she wants to know why she didn't know about his and who Rodrick is.

"Because Evan left me stranded at school today because he's mad at me."

"_What?_" My mother questions as she whips around, venom in her voice.

"Yep," I say casually, "Evan left me at school today; I was stranded there for an hour before Rodrick asked to take me home. I've been at his house for the last hour, since I didn't have my keys to get in and I didn't want Evan trying to take a swing at Rodrick."

"Oh! Is he the… Oh honey I'm so sorry about what Evan did! Look! Your eye is still a little bruised! But thank you so much for looking out for Essie! Essie! Why didn't you call me I would have picked you up!"

"I was so distraught I couldn't think straight! When Rodrick found me I was crying pretty hard, but he cheered me up and took me to his house where I met his family. They are just so sweet!" I say as I allow tears to prick at the corner of my eyes as I glace over to Rodrick with gratitude beaming in my eyes.

Rodrick looks bewildered as he glances over at me, but quickly catches on, "Yeah, Essie was pretty torn up… I was… worried about her so I offered to take her home. When I found out she didn't have a way of getting in, I knew I couldn't just leave her so I brought her to my house to calm down until you guys got home."

It's at this point that we hear the telltale sound of the front door opening and Evan's heavy footfalls echo throughout the house along with several more pairs of feet.

"YOU!" Evan says as he turns the corner and sees Rodrick and makes a break for him.

I couldn't have planned Rodrick's reaction better myself as he leaps off the chair and stumbles back with wide eyes holding his hands up like he's about to ninja chop someone.

"EVAN ANTHONY BROWN! You leave him alone this instant! He took care of your sister when _you___decided to play that cruel prank on her! Just wait until your father hears about this!" My mother yells as she stomps over to Evan and grabs him by the upper arm and drags him further into the house. It's only a few moments before the sound of my father's yells could be heard echoing throughout the house.

"Umm… We're going to go…" say Rodney as he backs out of the kitchen and makes a break for the door followed closely by the rest of the team. Olivia just stands in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at me.

"You just had to get back at him didn't you? Now we won't be going out for our six month anniversary this weekend because of you."

"Really? This is my fault? That didn't cross your mind while you were speeding out of the parking lot this afternoon? It didn't occur to you that there are consequences for your actions? Everything is just automatically my fault. Well you know what? You can get a new scapegoat and a new best friend cause I'm through. By the way… I know my brother and your time's about up," I say haughtily.

"Oh really?" questions in disbelief.

"Yeah, cause you see, he's my twin and we may fight and get one another in trouble but we always make up in the end. However, he won't forgive your offenses against me, not when this is all over. So… enjoy him while you can…" I finish with a sweet smile.

Olivia glares at me before she turns and stomps away, muttering under her breath the entire time.

"How are you like… the coolest chick I've ever met?" Rodrick asks in confusion and awe as he walks up to me.

"I don't know?"

"That was like… pure evil… YOU ROCK!"

"I'm aware…" I say casually, but internally I'm incredibly pleased by his compliment.

"How did you do that? How did you even begin to know how to do that?"

"Shh someone might hear I'll talk to you about it at school okay?"

"Uhh yeah! Cause you gotta teach me how to do that!"

I laugh at his reaction, "it's not that amazing…"

"Yeah it is!"

"What's not that amazing?" My mom as she walks into the kitchen looking inquiringly over at us.

"The cookies I made over at his house while I was waiting. You know how baking makes me feel better! Rodrick wants to know how I make them so that he can tell his mom."

"Oh well, why don't you give him the recipe?"

"Great idea mom! I think I will! Rodrick, would you like to take the recipe to your mom?"

"That is a great idea Mrs. Brown! I would love to!"

It takes all I have not to die laughing at Rodrick's faux polite voice, but I can't help but be impressed. He really knows how to improvise. I motion Rodrick to follow me over to a bookshelf full of recipe books. I pull a light yellow one off the shelf and begin to flip through it until I find the recipe I'm looking for.

"Whoa… you've made all these?"

"Uhh yeah… I like to bake," I say with a shrug while I copy down the recipe. I don't really notice that Rodrick is flipping through the book.

"What's a Cocoa Cola Cake?" he questions.

"Amazing, I make that one from scratch, even the icing. It's to die for. I'll make you one, one day."

"Okay!" he says clearly enthusiastic about someone baking for him.

"Alright! Here it is!" I exclaim as I hand him over the recipe.

"Thanks… I better get home now…"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea, I'll see you tomorrow Rodrick."

"He's not going to stay for dinner?" questions my Mom clearly disappointed.

"Well," Rodrick says eyeing the meal my mother is preparing, "I guess I could stay…"

"Great! Essie's father will be so excited to meet you!"

"Father?" Rodrick asks as he looks over at me.

I give him a look that clearly states, 'your fault,' before I enthusiastically agree.

Rodrick sends me a look that clearly says help, but all I can do is shrug and send him a look of sympathy.

**Review lovelies! And this time I promise I'm going to have the second chapter of 'Sibling Rivalry' out! BTW incredibly off topic… would anyone like to see me write a Benny story for 'My babysitters a Vampire'? I'm quite fond of him but I'm not sure… Let me know?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bookworms love Rock and Roll too Chapter 7: Rumor has it… All**

**Ok Ladies, I'm posting a link for a recipe for Coca Cola Cake since a couple of you are curious about it (no TwilightLoverX I have not forgotten my promise to give you the recipe ^.^ lol) So check my profile if you want to give it a shot! Also I had a question about 'psychological warfare' and I've added in a brief explanation in this chapter for anyone who is confused, if there are still questions about it let me know and I will be happy to answer them via message ^.^**

***Also this is the first time that I've added actual lyrics to the story to emphasize what's going on so let me know if you like it! This will not turn into a songfic, just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or Seether's Country Song**

The next day I approach Rodrick with a smug smile on my face.

"It's not funny…" He grumbles when he sees me.

I start laughing as he slams his locker shut, practically in my face.

"It wasn't that bad…."

He merely sends me a look that clearly says 'what-the-hell?' I chuckle at his reaction to dinner with my parents last night as we start off down the hallway meandering in the general direction of our classes. The temperature drops about 10 degrees as I enter the Science room and head for my desk next to the window. I notice Olivia and Heather blatantly ignore me as they head for their table in the back. I roll my eyes and vaguely wonder if I'm going to even have a science partner this year. At least until I sense someone plop down in the seat next to mine. I glance over at the seat next to me in curiosity and I'm surprised to see Justin sitting next to me.

"Uhh…" I say in obvious confusion as I just look at him.

"_Don't_ make a big deal out of it okay?" he hisses at me.

I give him a slight nervous smile as I turn back to the front of the classroom where the teacher is preparing to explain the lab we are going to do today.

After about 15 minutes of the teacher walking us through every possible step and safely measure, we are turned lose on the poor school equipment that has seen a little too much misuse.

"So," I begin, "I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you…" Justin grumbles, "I just don't like your brother, he's a royal jerk and up until yesterday I thought you were a stuck up bitch."

"What changed your mind?" I question casually only slightly offended by his former opinion of me.

"Rodrick told us you apologized to him, I thought that was cool. None of us expected you to, we all thought you thought you were too good to even talk to us, you know?"

"Do I really seem that snobby?"

"Yeah," he laughs, "you do."

"Ugh! What a bitch!" I murmur with a laugh as he just smirks before focusing on the experiment before us.

When class is over Justin and I are getting along much better and I mentally cackle when we pass my brother in the hallway just as Justin is showing me the tattoo he got a few days ago for his birthday. I'm relieved to see that it's not the 'loded diaper' logo but instead the words "Here we are now, Entertain us" from Nirvana's epically awesome song "Smells like Teen Spirit."

"It fits you," I say with a laugh before we turn down different halls to out next class. I'm caught off guard as someone grabs my arm and jerks me back, I yelp and drop my books as I'm whipped around to face my brother.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yells at me.

"What the hell what!" I yell back more out of indignation than actual anger as I drop down to the floor to pick up my books. I'm surprised when another set of hands comes into view to help me pick up my books and I look up to see Rodrick and then Rusty bending down to help me with my books.

"Thanks guys," I say gratefully as I take them out of their hands.

They both nod with serious looks on their faces as they look at my brother. I could tell they were hesitating to be near him especially after last time.

"You're with that Justin kid now?"

"Apparently…" I say in confusion not at all sure what he's talking about.

"He's bad news."

"Why? Because he doesn't wear polo's?"

"No, he's a jerk and all he does is cause trouble, you shouldn't associate with him."

"You know what's funny? You guys have the exact same opinion of the other, maybe that says more than you think…" I say calmly as I turn to head into my English class. I'm surprised when I glance down and see Rodrick's fists clenched in anger. I frown and grab his wrist pulling him into the classroom behind me.

"Are you going to let him talk to you like that?" Rodrick explodes in a whisper.

"Seriously? You too? Can I just turn a corner without someone getting mad at me for my actions? Is that really so much to ask?" I snap back.

"Look I'm not pissed at you; I'm pissed at him…" Rodrick says as the anger ebbs a little, "He shouldn't treat you like that. That's all I'm saying."

"I know…. And I'm working on it…"

"Working on it?" he questions as he begins to ruffle around in his backpack for a beat up and drawn on notebook and some sharpies.

"Psychological warfare…"

"What is that anyway?"

I turn in my seat and give him a wicked smile, "It's outsmarting your opponent by the use of mind tricks. Basically I'm using a lot of mind games to make Evan think something else, like how bad Olivia is for him… That maybe you guys aren't so bad… I'm shaking his foundation of beliefs. By the time I'm done with him he won't know what hit him."

"Isn't that kind of extreme?" He asks without even looking up from picture that he is drawing. I'm incredibly surprised to see it's actually a scene from 'Of Mice and Men' and really good but I choose not to comment on it.

"I guess in some ways. I'm just tired of Olivia thinking that she's all that since she's been dating my brother. She used to actually be nice and it hurts that she thinks that she can treat me like crap just because she's dating my brother. Plus I don't like what he did to you and your friends, you guys didn't deserve that. I just don't know if I like the person he's becoming you know?"

"Yeah I hear ya…" He says as he finally looks up from the drawing.

We both just shrug as the teacher comes in and begins today's lesson.

***At lunch***

"SO!" says Justin as he throws himself onto the lunch bench across from me, "We are getting tickets to Screamfest."

"Dude… It's sold out, has been since five minutes after they went on sale," Says Chris as he looks over at him like he's crazy.

"Look there are ways of getting them…" He says as he looks at me.

"I don't like the ways you're looking at me…"

"Your friends got tickets right?"

"Yeah… but they don't belong to me and anyway I'm not exactly on speaking terms with Olivia, whose dad is the one who got us the tickets."

"So there's nothing you can do?" he asks skeptically, "No black mail? Come on! You were her best friend! You've got to have some dirt!"

"Umm… No! I will not be blackmailing me her for any reason no matter what she's done!"

"Not even if she's spreading rumors about you?"

"_What?_" I seethe.

"Yeah… Apparently… you and me got it on in the janitors before first period," he says with an annoyed frown on his face.

_Well I can't stand to look at you now  
>This revelation's out of my hands<br>Still I can't bear the thought of you now  
>This complication's leaving me scared<em>

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah… I was just as surprised as you," He says as he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms behind his head, "The bitch has been spreading rumors since Science class, apparently sitting together sparked the fire." He says with a snap of his fingers looking downright dangerous. I can see in his eyes just how pissed off he actually is despite his cool and casual nature.

I just sit there for a moment blinking trying to process what just happened. How could someone I've known for forever do that me? How could she make up such a lie when she knows how I feel about Rodney… oh shit…Rodney…

_Stay when you think you want me  
>Pray when you need advice<br>Hey keep your sickness off me tryin to get through  
>Blame all your weakness on me<br>Shame that I'm so contrite  
>Hey keep your fingers off me, why can't I get through?<br>_

"She's saying you did it to get back at Rodney, cause you have a huge crush on him."

_You think you have the best of intentions  
>I cannot shake the taste of blood in my mouth<em>

My eyes close for a moment as blind rage envelopes me and it takes only a moment for me to get to the table where she's sitting. I tap her on the shoulder and when she turns around I simply pull my arm back and punch square across the face. The sweet sound of gasps fill my ears and then silence is the only thing that follows as I turn and stomp out of the lunchroom with nothing more than the echo of my footfalls and the cafeteria doors slamming shut to tell them just how angry I am.

_I keep on thinking that it's_

_All done and all over now  
>You keep on thinking you can save me, save me<br>My ship is sinking but it's  
>All good and I can't go down<br>You've got me thinking that the party's all over_

Oh and of course the sobs of Olivia as she holds her bloodied nose…

_Lay down  
>Just stay down<br>Lay down because I am trying to get through…_

**Alright ladies! It's time to vote start voting for the bands that you want at Screamfest! There are songs with the bands so if you want to check them out on youtube or itunes you can! Also if you submitted a band and I didn't put it on here feel free to let me know I may have just overlooked it although I did cut some bands on purpose. I'll keep this up for several chapters but I will eliminate 3 from every chapter until there are only 7 left! Maybe less… So vote for your favorites! And don't forget to Review!**

**Avenged Sevenfold- Nightmare, Bat Country  
>Pierce the Veil-Chemical Children and Mechanical Brides<br>Black Veil Brides- Knives and pens, Fallen Angels  
>Bring me the Horizon- Chelsea Smile<br>Bullet for my Valentine- Tears Don't Fall, Room 409  
>Slipknot- Psychosocial<strong>

**Linkin Park- In The End, Numb  
>Green Day- Boulevard of Broken Dream<br>Breaking Benjamin- Dance with the devil, The diary of Jane, So Cold  
>Three Days Grace- Never Too Late, Riot<br>Simple Plan- Welcome to My life, Addicted  
>Evanescence- Bring Me To Life<strong>

**Taking Back Sunday**

**My Chemical Romance- Na Na Na, Thank you for the Venom**

**Skillet- Monster, I hate Everything about you**

**Sick Puppies- Survive**

**Framing Hanley- Lollipop**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bookworms love Rock and Roll Too Chapter 8: Face the Floor**

**Hey all! Although this is kinda a filler… Something really important happens though so pay attention!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any music or otherwise recognizable media in this story. Only the plot and my characters!**

I stare openly at the wall across from me as I sit stonily in the principal's office. My anger at the situation at hand isn't quelled in the least and the more lies Olivia tells the principal the angrier I get.

When the door opens I don't even look up as Olivia walks past me glaring and sniffling as she does so. I don't spare her a glance. Waiting on the other side of the glass is my brother; he glares at as I sit there. When the door opens I can just imagine him putting his arm around her and walking away with a glare thrown over his shoulder.

"Miss. Brown," the principal calls, "A word."

Mechanically I get up and follow him into his office.

"Miss Brown, I'm very disappointed in you."

Why do teachers always say how 'disappointed' they are in you if you make a mistake? Precisely how disappointed are they in those who do this on a regular basis? What because I've never been in trouble I'm all of a sudden a 'disappointment?' Pathetic….

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you an in school suspension. You didn't actually fight with Miss Smith but that doesn't mean that we can allow this to go unpunished. Miss Smith suggested that this new behavior of yours has something to do with your new choice of friends. Remember we are only as good as those that we surround ourselves with."

"Rodrick didn't make me punch her; neither did Justin, Rusty or Chris for that matter. Besides I highly doubt that she mentioned that _she_ is the one causing rumors. I'm sorry… I refuse to sit by and have my reputation tainted by her slander."

"Regardless of what Miss Smith did that does not give you the right to resort to violence."

My gaze is still stony as I grab the slip for my ISS before I get up and walk out of the office without another word.

Waiting outside of the office for me is, to my great surprise, Rodrick and the guys. I notice Rodney not too far away shuffling his feet and avoiding my gaze.

"Hey guys… umm… can you hold on for a minute?"

"Yeah… sure…" Rodrick answers as he glances over his shoulder at Rodney.

I gingerly walk up to Rodney, "Hey…"

"Hey…"

"You want to talk about something?"

"Not really…" he says as avoids my gaze.

"Don't lie to me… yeah you do…"

He looks up for the first time and smiles hesitantly at me.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt about me? Why did I have to learn through some nasty rumor?"

"Because…." I sigh as I sit down on the floor with my back against the wall, "You have Heather…"

He nods solemnly as he sinks down beside me against the wall, "What if I told you I would have broken up with her for you?"

I scoffed, "I'd say you were full it."

He then does something I never expected him to do. He takes his finger tips and turns my head toward him and presses his lips upon mine. And I feel…nothing…

He pulls away and smiles at me, "Believe me now?"

"Yeah…" I mutter still in shock.

"So… I'll see you this Friday at the game, right?"

"Umm… yeah…"

He turns to walk away after giving me one more heartwarming smile.

"But wait!" I yell to stop him.

He stops and turns back to me with an inquiring look on his face.

"What about Heather?"

"I've taken care of it…" He says with a smile as he turns and continues on his way to practice no doubt.

"So… Dreams do come true…" Rodrick says as he walks up to me.

"I guess…"

"You guess?" question Justin from my other side as he nudges me with a suggestive smirk.

"Wasn't really what I expected…"

"How so?" questions Rusty from behind me.

"I don't know… I guess I just expected more…"

"More what?" Rodrick questions in exasperation.

"Fireworks…"

"You know that doesn't actually happen right?" Questions Rodrick with a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Yes!" I say as I throw my arm out and half-heartedly hit him.

"I just didn't feel what I expected that's all…"

"Whatever…enough girl talk… you goin to that concert this weekend at the club? The one we told you about?"

"I don't know… depends on if I'm grounded or not…"

"But you have to!" Rodrick suddenly exclaims.

"Well I'll try but I'm going to promise anything."

"Come on! Take a walk on the wild side!" encourages Justin.

"I did… I now have ISS…"

"Then don't get caught this time…" Rodrick says with a smirk as he looks down at me.

I roll my eyes as I look forward and climb into the front seat of Rodrick's van.

"Why do you get shot gun?" protests Rusty from his new position in the seat-less back.

"Cause I'll kill you if I die," I say simply as I turn back to the front and begin messing with the radio. Chevelle's 'Face the Floor' suddenly blares through the speakers and we all rock out as we speed toward Rodrick's house. My parents' won't know about my ISS for another couple of hours so I decided to make the best of it. The boys are having practice today and they want me to come and watch, so I follow them into his house. I'm greeted warmly by his mother and I find the fact that his younger brother is making kissy faces at Rodrick amusing.

"Essie dear, I really appreciated the recipe that you sent home with Rodrick the other day. The cookies are just to die for!"

"Oh no problem Mrs. Heffley! I love to bake! If you want any more just let me know ok? I have loads!"

"Really? Well I just might have to take you up on that offer," She smiling brightly as if she just won the lottery. I have a feeling that it has more to do with the fact that she thinks I'm Rodrick's new girlfriend than actual recipes though…

"You ready Ess?"

"Umm… Sure Rod…" he sends me an odd look back and I just send him a devious smile.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head to hide the small amused smile on his lips.

I'm not sure how I endured the next hour but I think it has something to do with carefully hidden ear buds, courtesy of his mother, and my iPod.

"That was really great you guys!" I exclaim, "You still need a little more practice… but you are defiantly on your way to being rock stars!"

The boys look happy with my praise and as they all head out of the garage bickering among themselves about how to get better or who needs to practice or get in rhythm more, I pluck the ear buds from my ears and hide it in my jeans pocket along with my iPod. We all enter the kitchen and I make for my bag.

"Rodrick do you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Yeah… Sure Essie," Rodrick mutters as he makes to grab his keys.

"So soon?" questions Mrs. Heffley from her position at the counter as she prepares dinner, "You're not going to stay for dinner?"

"No… I would love to but my parents are expecting me… Next time for sure okay?"

She nodded clearly pleased that there will be a 'next time' as I follow Rodrick out of the kitchen and toward his van.

"So my mom loves you," Rodrick begins as we head toward my house.

"No… She loves the thought of you having a girlfriend who isn't…"

"A trouble maker?"

"Yep."

"And why haven't you corrected her yet?" Rodrick asks with a smug smile on his face.

I just shrug, "What's the point? She's going to think what she thinks regardless of what I say."

"Or… You like the idea of being my girlfriend."

"I think that you're the one who likes the idea of me being your girlfriend because that's all you ever talk about…"

Rodrick frowns at my logic and ends up pouting because he knew I won again. I begin to fiddle with his radio to take away from the silence and end up with the song 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica.

The two of us sing softly to ourselves not really in the mood to rock out entirely. Rodrick is tired from his band practice and I'm contemplating how my parents are going to take my ISS.

"So… What did you think of my awesome drum skills?" Rodrick asks with a smirk on his face.

I chuckle, "You're not half bad…"

"Not half bad?" He scoffs.

"Stop trying to do a lot of fancy tricks while you're drumming and just focus on keeping the beat. When you have that down then you can get fancy."

"Aww come on! You have to admit that I looked pretty cool though right?"

"Yes Rodrick," I said through my laugh, "you looked pretty cool today, but if you want me to buy your album you have to sound pretty cool too."

Rodrick looks surprised then looks as though he's contemplating something pretty heavily.

We pull up in front of my house and before I make to get out with my stomach in butterflies from my nerves, suddenly I feel Rodrick put his hand on my arm.

"Look… everything's going to be fine alright?"

"Sure…" I mutter more to myself than him as I make to leave.

Regardless of whether Rodrick is right or not… I still appreciate the fact that he cares…

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a Review! **

***Alright lovelies! The three with the strikes through them are the ones who have been eliminated! I didn't really put a limit on the first round but I think that since I'm asking for 7 bands I'm going to ask you to vote for no more than 7 ok? The top bands in case you are wondering are: Green day, Breaking Benjamin, Simple Plan, and Evanescence! Those four each tied with 5 a piece so if you want different bands in the concert you better vote! This will be cumulative! **

**Avenged Sevenfold- Nightmare, Bat Country  
><strong>**Pierce the Veil-Chemical Children and Mechanical Brides****  
>Black Veil Brides- Knives and pens, Fallen Angels<br>****Bring me the Horizon- Chelsea Smile****  
>Bullet for my Valentine- Tears Don't Fall, Room 409<br>Slipknot- Psychosocial**

**Linkin Park- In The End, Numb  
>Green Day- Boulevard of Broken Dream<br>Breaking Benjamin- Dance with the devil, The diary of Jane, So Cold  
>Three Days Grace- Never Too Late, Riot<br>Simple Plan- Welcome to My life, Addicted  
>Evanescence- Bring Me To Life<strong>

**Taking Back Sunday**

**My Chemical Romance- Na Na Na, Thank you for the Venom**

**Skillet- Monster, I hate Everything about you**

**Sick Puppies- Survive**

**Framing Hanley- Lollipop**


End file.
